A robot is an electromechanical machine having at least one, but preferably multiple actuated joints such that same is enabled to perform manual tasks like manufacturing tasks. A special robot type which is often used for industrial applications is the so called articulated robots having a plurality of movement axes. Here, the movement axis may be arranged in series. The movement axis may be a flection axis, a linear displacement axis and/or a rotation axis. A particular form of an articulated robot is the so called kinematically redundant robot having more movement axes than degrees of freedom. Thus, a position of the robotic arm may be reached via multiple possible combinations of the axis positions.
In order to control a robot it typically comprises or is typically coupled to a robot controller. This robot controller controls the singular actors of the movement axis such that the robot can move from the start position to a further position along a predetermined trajectory (path of motion) and vice versa. This trajectory is the result of a combination of a sequence of movements of the multiple movement axes. However, in case of a failure, e.g., a clash of the robot with another object the failure handling procedure is rather complicated so that the failure handling procedure cannot be processed automatically. Background thereof is that the described robots are typically enabled for soft acting, i.e., that all movement axes are put to a forceless state in case of a clash. This soft acting enables to avoid damaging the robot or the clash object, wherein the end position of the robot (after the clash) is unknown because same is out of the known movement path. Therefore, there is the need for an improved approach.